A conventional rocking chair is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a seat back 700, a seat 70 with two armrests 701 and a rocking mechanism 73 disposed below the seat 70. The rocking mechanism 73 includes two side panels 71, 72 which are each connected pivotally to a link system of the mechanism 73 so that user may sit in the rocking chair with his/her feet on a floor and rock his/her body so that the seat 70 together with the seat back 700 reciprocatingly move. This rocking chair has a fixed size so that the users may feel uncomfortable if the chair is too small or too big for the users. Besides, the user's feet have to step on the floor and apply a downward force so that he/she can push his/her hip portion backward to rock the chair. This limits the user's pose and the user's height.
The present invention provides a combination of the rocking chair and-footrest wherein the footrest can be adjusted relative to the rocking chair so that the limitations for using the chair are reduced. Therefore, the present invention obviates the inherent shortcoming of the conventional rocking chair.